Moonstruck: Light Of The Moon
by Broken Siren Song
Summary: Remake of Moonstruck, and my version of season 1: Angel di Angelo is literally beaten down by life. She longs for a new life, and just one person to love her. As a Brother, a Father, even a lover. She doesn't care. She wants love, and Derek wants Angel... Lemons
1. I Wish I Was The Moon Tonight

**Hi everyone! I know I've been MIA for a little while, but I'm back now! This is like an AU of one of my fav TV shows: TEEN WOLF! Its also a remake of my story Moonstruck. Paige's name has changed, it's now Angel, and her backstory's different too. Any way, here you go!**

**Chapter 1:**

_Chimney falls and lovers blaze_

_Thought that I was young_

_Now I've freezing hands and bloodless veins_

_As numb as I've become_

_I'm so tired_

_I wish I was the moon tonight_

~I wish I was the moon tonight - Neko Case

**Angel P.O.V.**

"Get back here!" His voice was slurred as he stumbled after me. My heart beat faster, knowing that is he caught me, this time, he probably _would _kill me. I whimpered as I pressed myself against a tree, the bruises and welts throbbed as the bark dug in. I could hear him getting closer as twigs and leaves crunched under his feet. I sobbed quietly, he was so close. My eyes went wide as he rounded the tree, staring right into my eyes with a smug smirk.

"Gotcha!" His hand made a clumsy grab for me.

"NO!" I shrieked with fright as I dodged him and carried on running. My knee bleed profusely from the gash in my skin, seeping into my sweats and making them stick. I heard him stumble and fall to the forest floor, but I didn't stop, I carried on running. I dodged through trees and wrestled through brambles, ignoring the stinging as they shreaded my skin. I couldn't go back, not now. Maybe I'd make it to the train station, get out of here and start fresh. Maybe get a job. Or I could accept the scholarship for Cheerleading. I was so busy planning a future for myself, I didn't see that I stepped into a road, and headlights were coming around the corner.A loud horn beeped, and instead of feeling afraid, I felt relieved. In a few moments, it would all be over, and I'd be free. I heard the tyres screech as the driver breaked, and the car tried to stop. No, please don't stop. I begged.

"Make it end..." I whispered. In my favour, the car couldn't swerve from the narrow road, and I felt the sleek sports car slam into my legs. I smiled as I rolled over the bonnet, ignoring the agony in my legs, my head smashed of the road, and it went black.

**Derek P.O.V.**

I drove home angrily as the the night grew darker. The stars were shining, and it was a beautiful night, although it was a shame I was too pissed to enjoy it. Usually, as a wolf, I'd be running through the woods, feeling the freedom, but tonight, I'd failed on finding the Alpha. I flew around the corner, and wished I wasn't going so fast. A girl had wondered into the road, a smile on her face as she stood infront of me.

"Move!" I yelled, slamming my hand on horn and stomping on the brakes. The car screeched, and I yelled as her small body flew over the bonnet. When the car finally stopped, I jumped out, running to her side. What the hell was she doing out here? I frowned though, after getting a closer look at her. She had long, dark blonde hair that fell to mid-back, with fair skin, rather pale in comparisson to my dark olive complexion. She looked rather thin, but I could still see hints of muscle under her shirt. My frown fell deeper as I noticed her left eye was blackened, her lip was split, and there was scratches all over her arms and neck. I dropped down beside her, seeing that her leg was broken, and the other was leaking alot of blood. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't leave her here, and I couldn't take her to the hosital when I was a wanted fugative. I sighed heavily. She was still alive, and I could definatley hear her heartbeat. My morals won me over as I scooped my arms under her legs and back. I wasn't surprised at how light she felt in my arms, yet despite how scratched up she was, her skin was surprisingly soft and smooth, like porcelian. I heard her grumble in pain as I pulled her tighter, not wanting her to fall. I managed to get the back door open, and lay her on the backseat. I started the car again and continued up the road to my house. She hadn't moved from her position, and didn't even stir as I carried her up to the house. I lay her on the couch and she yelped slightly as the arm rest bumped her leg.

"It's allright, I gotcha." I sighed. A small shimmer around her neck caught my eyes, and my fingers traced the fine gold chain around her neck. "'Angel.'" I read the curved gold letters from her necklace. Well, with the scraggy clothes and mud matted hair, she didn't really look like an Angel, more like a scruffy teenager. Looking at her, I realised that she couldn't have been any older than 17. But I did want to know why she was such a mess. Well, I couldn't leave her to bleed on my couch, so I went to the kitchen to grab a bowl of water and a dish towel. I pulled my jacket to give me better movement as I started to wipe her arms clean. Once the water was dirty from the mud and blood, I replaced the bowl and came back to her side. I frowned, wondering how I was going to clean the rest of her without removing her clothes. I rolled my eyes in defeat as I tugged her sweats down her legs. I shifted uncomfortably as I wiped the towel down her smooth skin. After her legs and torso were done, I moved to her face, and started to clean her bruised and bloody skin. The more dirt I removed, the more I began to notice how pretty she was, her jaw line was soft, and her cheeks held a pink flush. Despite her eyes being closed, I could tell they were almond shaped, and her long lashes touched her cheek. I took a comb from the drawer, and begin to groom the mud from her hair. It was surprisingly silky, like satin almost. I realised the couch wasn't going to be comfortable for her to sleep in, so I lifted her again, and made my way to the stairs. My eyes widened with surprise when she rolled over in my arms, and snuggled into me. Her cheek pressed into my chest and a hand rested on my shoulder. Was she cuddling me? I shook of the strange feeling inside of me as I continued my way uptairs. I'd have to see to her leg in the morning. I paused on the landing, unsure of where to put her. Laura's old room had no roof, and my parents room had no door. So she'd have to stay in my room. I lay her on the bed, sighing when I realised she freeze in her damp and muddy clothes. What the hell was I doing? I sighed again as I grabbed a pair of shorts and a T-shirt from my drawers. She wasn't my daughter, or even my girlfriend, so why was I taking care of her? I gulped as I lifted her ratty hoodie from her body, trying hard not to look. I rested her body against me and flinched when her icy skin touched my arm. The shorts were easier and I felt relieved once her body was covered. I lifted the blanket over her, and slumped down in the armchair by the window. I watched her for a while. And before I knew it, I was asleep.

**Angel P.O.V.**

I couldn't tell where I was after the car hit me. I was awake, but _not _awake. I could feel something soft under my head, and the air was filled with the smell of new car. I felt the movements stop soon after, and a pair of strong arms scooped me up. Floorboards creaked under me, I felt myself being placed onto something made of velvet, but I flinched when something bumped my leg.

"It's allright, I gotcha." A deep voice sighed. The voice sent shivers down my spine, and sent the butterflies flying in my stomach. Fingers danced over the skin of my neck, and goosebumps broke out over my arms. "Angel." He whispered. He knew my name. I felt it go black again as something warm and wet patted at my arms. I woke up again, when I felt myself being lifted. I could smell him now. Like musk and sandal wood, and new leather. He smelled amazing, and he was so _warm_. I found my cold body snuggling into his heat, and I managed enough strength to place an arm on his shoulder. I soon felt my body being placed onto a matress, and I sighed as I drifted off and it once again went black...

I bolted awake as the flashbacks of the woods danced behind my eyes. I winced when I moved too fast, and my bruises thobbed in pain. I became even more scared when I realised that I had no idea where I was. The room was...burnt? The walls were covered in smudges, and the curtains were singed. But my breath caught in my throat when I saw someone sat by the window. He was extraordinarily handsome. With dark black hair and chisled features. He had rock hard muscles that seemed to be everywhere and his skin was tanned and flawless. He couldn't have been any older then 23. Despite how handsome he was, and how badly my body was reacting to him, I couldn't stay. I tore my eyes away from him, and located the door on the other side of the room. I almost yelped as I swung my legs over the side, my broken leg almost screaming with pain. I felt like crying as I slowly stood, keeping the weight on my good leg. I breathed deeply as I took a step, then another. And then another. I could feel myself getting carried away as I almost jogged to the door, the weight being too much for my leg, and I cried out as my body fell to the floor. I started sobbing as I heard heavy footsteps, run over to me, and I cried once I realised I was trapped. There was no way I could get out now.

"Please..." I begged. "Let me go." I rolled over onto my back, and the mans' arms scooped under me and lifted me up. I felt my senses being invaded by his scent, and my eyes almost rolled back into my head as his hand ghosted my thigh.

"I can't let you leave when your leg's broken." He , my God. His voice. Just his voice sent a spark of arousal straight through me. He placed my back onto the bed and I realised, I wasn't in my own clothes.

"What am I wearing?" I glared up at him. I felt even angrier as I saw his cheeks flush.

"You...uhh. You were...Your clothes were dirty." He scratched the back of his neck. I knew he hadn't done anything to me, I would have felt it if he had. I gave him a hard glare as I folded my arms, wincing when I banged an old bruise. His eyes noticed, and he bent down to look at my arm. I tried to crawl away from him, but his hand gripped the ankle of my good leg, pulling my body back to him. I gulped as his face was barely six inches away.

"Let me see." His head lowered to my arm, and shivers trembled throughout my body. "How did you get these bruises?" He asked.

"Ch-cheerleading." I lied. His brow furrowed, he didn't believe me. "I...I'm a flyer, they've dropped me a few times." I winced as he pressed on the damaged skin.

"Sorry, Angel." He said. I found myself smiling slightly. He knew my name. And he wasn't going to hurt me, if he was, he would have by now.

"It's okay." I responded. I watched the handsome stranger as he inspected my sore skin. "You know my name. Isn't it only fair that I know yours." I smiled at him.

"Derek." He answered. "Derek Hale."

**Derek P.O.V.**

"Derek." I replied. "Derek Hale." I sighed as I contemplated my next question. "What were you doing out in the woods." I frowned as she winced and wriggled out of my grasp. "Angel?" I asked.

"I wanna go home." She whispered. She was lying. I could hear her heart thrum faster

"You're lying." I rolled my eyes.

"I wanna go home." She whimpered.  
"Fine. Just tell me where you live, and I'll drive you." I offered.

"No!" She gasped. "I mean...I can walk." She was clearly stubborn.

"No, you can't." I sighed, folding my arms.

"Yes, I can!" She glared, jumping up from the bed, only to instantly stumble over. I had been expecting it though, and my arms shot out to catch her. I sucked in a breath though, when I saw how close we were. And for the first time, I saw her eyes. They were a bright green, electric almost. I heard her heart take off in her chest, and I subconciously placed an arm around her back.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes." She whispered. I felt her fingers tangle in my hair, and I was about to lean in, when I realised what I was doing.

"Ur-ghuh." I cleared my throat as I helped her stand up. "The shower's through there." I pointed. "If you wanna clean up." I rubbed my neck. "Do you need help?"

"Walking or showering?" She glared as she span around, clumsily hobbling into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

"What am I doing?" I sighed, making my way into Laura's old room. I made my way to her closet, and started digging through the clothes that she had left behind when she was still alive and Alpha. With how thin Angel was, Laura's jeans would be slightly baggy. And her hoodies would be slightly loose. But it didn't matter. I didn't think her parents would be too happy that she came back in mens' clothes. I placed the clothes on my bed, knowing that she'd need clean ones after her shower. I needed to take her home. I couldn't be worried about her. I had an Alpha to find, Scott needed lessons... What was Angel doing in the woods anyway? And why was she so thin and covered in bruises? Surely her parents... no... they wouldn't...Angel was being abused!

**How was it? Let me know!**


	2. Holding Out For A Hero

**Just a quick thank you to Lycan Lover 411 & snickerzNjeLLybeanz for reviewing! So this next chapter is for them! **

_I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure, and its gotta be soon_

_|And he's got to be larger than life_

~ Holding Out For A Hero - Ella Mae Bowen

**Angel P.O.V,**

He almost kissed me... I knew I hadn't been imagining the look in his eyes when he gazed at me. I smiled as I flicked the hot water on, leaning on the wall for support, but my smile turn to a grimace as I caught my reflection in the cracked mirror. My eye was swollen and black, the cuts on my body had scabbed over, stinging when the tender flesh tugged. I knew I'd get it at school. The teachers would ask questions, my so-called 'friends' would pretend to be concerened to convince me to tell them, and they'd have a good story to tell their own friends. But worst of all, I'd get it when I went back... I felt a wave of nausea swoop around my stomach. My lip quivered at the thought of what he'd do to me. And she'd watch with the same bored expression, only to come into my room and sigh, and say I'd deserved it. I chewed the inside of my mouth, knowing I'd have to go back, the longer I stayed away, the worse the punishment would be. But my smile came back when I thought of Derek. And how kind he'd been to me. Why? He didn't know me. Until now, I didn't realise men _could _be kind. I winced when I saw the grime and dirt turning the water black under my feet. I wasn't sure about using his Lynx, but with how dirty I was, I didn't think he'd mind. I smiled as I smelled the shower gel. It was strange, it didn't smell like Derek. He smelled like...god...the memory of his scent sent tremors down my spine. How did he smell _that _good? I switched the hot water off and sighed in relief when I spotted a black towel on the rack. I wrapped it around myself, picking up my old clothes and limping back towards the bedroom. I felt my heart flutter slightly when I saw the pile of clean clothes on the bed. After dressing, I staggered towards the stairs, trying to prepare myself for the awkward after-math of the near-kiss.

"Argh!" I yelped as my foot bounced from the stair, the shock vibrating in my leg. I felt myself falling, squinting my eyes shut as my face grew closer to the ground. I was prepared for my face to smash off of the floor, but I don't know why I was surprised when a pair of leather-clad arms grabbed me.

**Derek P.O.V.**

I was seething as I pulled my jacket over my shoulders. How could someone treat their daughter like that? I didn't understand. My parents had showered me and Laura with love. I wanted to know, and I wanted to know now. She might not be my problem, but I couldn't let her go back if her parents were treating her like a punch bag. My ears perked up when I heard her coming down the stairs.  
"Argh!" She cried out, and I ran over, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Do you make a habit of falling?" I rolled my eyes. Instantly regretting it when she shoved out of my arms.

"I'll try and remember that the next time a car breaks my leg!" She glared. I found myself chuckling at her snarky attitude. She grumbled angrily to herself as she stumbled over to the couch. "Ow." She winced, rubbing her swollen leg.

"Let me see." I sighed, pushing her hands away. I bent down, inspecting the damage. "You need to go to the hospital." I said.

"No." She squeaked.

**Angel P.O.V.**

"No!" I squeaked. "I can't go." I whimpered. My punishment would be twice as bad if they found out that someone had helped me.

"You're going." He glared at me. I felt my heart skip in my chest. Handsome wasn't the right word for Derek. He was _deliciously _sexy. I was a strong believer in God, and I felt like such a sinner at the arousal stirring inside of my stomach. Something about his demanding demeanour was strangely attractive.

"I can't go." I whispered. A tear trickled down my cheek.

"Why?" He asked. "What aren't you telling me?"

"My...family can't afford it." I lied.

"You're lying." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not...um..." I tried to think of another thing to say.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked again. I realised I wasn't going to win.

"Fine. Take me. The Hospital can mail the Bill." I sighed. Derek crouched back down infront of me again.

"Are your parents hurting you, Angel?" He asked.

"N-no. No!" I glared. "They would never hurt me." I felt so guilty for lying to him. He had been good to me, yet I couldn't even tell him the truth.

**Derek P.O.V.**

Why was she lying? I couldn't take care of her, but I knew people who could.

"If I offered you help, would you take it?" I asked, placing a hand on her good leg. I couldn't help smiling slightly as I heard her heart jump, and I knew it had nothing to do with her lying. I had to admit it though, when she had come in before, covered in blood an mud, she didn't look like much. I could see now, that she was quite attractive. She needed colour in her skin, and to gain weight, but other then that, I wouldn't have minded having her around all the time.

"If you could help me, it would be a miracle." She whispered. "Please just take me home." I was screwed. I couldn't help her unless she confessed that her parents were hurting her. I had no choice but to scoop her up and carry her out to the car.

"Are you gonna carry me everywhere?" She giggled. I smiled inwardly._ If you'll let me..._

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Annemar Lane." She cringed. I frowned. Annemar Lane was a really dodgy part of town. "Wow. Nice car." She smiled. I grinned back.

The journey there was quiet. I winced as we passed street corners, covered with countless prostitutes. Stores windows were smashed and buildings were covered in graffitti. Homeless people covered the streets and the smell of sewage and rubbish made me feel sick. Wanted posters covered every lampost and wall, and it seemed that sex shops were the only ones untouched.

"Which house?" I asked.

"Number seven." She gulped. I pulled up infront of the house and grimaced. The walls were covered in graffitti, the two downstairs windows were cracked and the grass was dead with a garden that seriousy needed weeding.

"My offer still stands, Angel. I can help you." I placed my hand over hers. Her heart jumped again.

"You can't help me, Derek." She sighed. How would you anyway?"

I pondered her question. How could I help her? I couldn't take her to an orphanage. I'd be abandoning her, and she'd never get adopted at seventeen. People wanted a young orphan. Even seven years old would be pushing it. So how could I help her? An image flashed through my mind. Angel had bright green eyes, sharp teeth and long claws... I could turn her.

"I don't know." I lied. "But I'll find a way." The light on my dash said 8AM, so I knew school would have started. "What school do you go to?" I asked.

"Martin Ray High." She looked confused by my question, but instead of giving her an answer, I accelerated and zoomed down the road. I pulled up to the school, and teenagers stopped to stare.

"If I have a way to help you, will you accept my help?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"Yes." It was one word, but it was the truth. She turned to get out of the car, but before she could get out, I flew down the road and sped towards the highway.

"What the hell?" She squeaked. I grinned at her surprise. I pushed the car faster, and Angel giggled as we swerved between cars and trucks. I picked up my cell and dialed.

"Hello...? A tired voice answered.

"Hey, Roxy." I grinned.

"Derek? You had better have a good reason for waking me up!" She growled.

"I do." I replied. "How do you feel about playing Nurse?" I asked.

"Derek Hale...Are you asking me to help you play out a fantasy?" She teased. It was why I like Roxy. She was playful and didn't take offense easily.

"Don't get your hopes up. I have a girl here, she needs your help. Her legs broken and I can't take her to a Hospital without people asking questions. Wanna help?"

"Sure. I can hear your car. You knew I'd say yes." She chuckled. I smiled as I flicked the Phone shut.

"Who was that?" Angel asked.

"An old friend." I smiled. Angel nodded before rubbing her arms.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"A little." She shivered. I pressed the button on my door and the window rolled up. My body straightened up when her scent seemed to immediately flood the car. She smelled absoloutley incredible. Like honey, pine and...sex. She was mouthwatering. My arousal stirred, and I heared her breathe in before she shifted in her seat. Could she smell me?

**Angel P.O.V.**

My mouth pooled with saliva as I smelt him. Musk, sandalwood and leather. It was so desirable. The journey was uncomfortable, and I was relieved when he stopped the car. I looked out of the window to see a caravan parked next to a feild, and I wondered how this was gonna help. Derek stepped out of the car, coming around my side to lift me out. I tried to resist the urge to wrap my arms around he neck, and settled for placing them over my stomach. Derek managed to knock on the door, supporting my body with one arm. How was he so strong? The door flew open and my eyes widened. A woman, at least twenty seven, stood in front of me. She had pale blue eyes and bright _pink _hair.

"Derek!" She squealed.

"Hey, Roxy." He smiled back. I felt rather jealous as she smiled at him. And I didn't like the feeling. I had never been jealous before.

"And this is?" She grinned at me.

"Roxy, this is Angel. Angel this is Roxy." Derek said.

"Hi, Angel. Nice to meet you." She waved. I gave a stiff nod. "Oh. So sorry. Come on in." She stepped back, allowing Derek to step inside. "Let me guess, broken leg?" She asked.

"Yeah, can't take her to a Hospital. So I need you to work your magic." He said.

"Okay...um...Put her on the couch and I'll be right back." Roxy dissapeared into another room, and Derek layed me down.

"Is this how you're gonna help me? Leave me with a stranger?" I asked. I was scared. I didn't want him to leave me.

**Derek P.O.V.**

"I'm not gonna leave you." I promised. Feeling my head swim as I smelled her again.

"Here we go." Roxy came back with a large roll of gauze, and a splint. "Now, I need to reset your leg, so you might want to hold onto something. This is gonna hurt." Roxy grimaced. My eyes widened in surprise when Angel instantly grabbed onto my arm. I wrapped a hand around her wrist to keep her calm, and I saw Roxy grin slightly. "One...two-three!" Roxy yanked on Angel's leg, and I grimaced as a loud crack broke echoed around meand Angel's scream pierced the air.

"What are you doing?" I snapped. Angel sobbed quietly as Roxy placed the splint along her leg, and began to wrap it in gauze.

"I had to. Otherwise it would have healed like that." She smiled appoligetically at Angel. Once she was done, she handed Angel a small cup filled with some sort of green liquid.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"A sleeping drought. It'll make you sleep and I've added something for the pain." Roxy explained. Angel chugged it down, and a few moments later, her eyes began to flutter. I lay her head down as she slept, and followed Roxy into the kitchen.

"Thanks for your help." I smiled.

"No problem." Roxy grinned as she lit up a cigarette. "But what I want to know, is why _you're _helping her." She frowned at me.

"I dunno." I shrugged. "She needs it. Maybe I feel sorry for her." I sighed. "Helping her would be easier if she didn't smell so damn good." I shivered at the memory.

"Smell?" Roxy cocked her head. "What do you mean 'smell'?"

"I don't know. She just smells like... It's to describe." I sighed. Roxy gave me a strange look before darting over to the bookshelf, pulling an old book down. It's spine was cracked, and the leather was worn. Roxy flicked halfway through the book before widening her eyes.

"How do you feel when you smell her?" She asked.

"How do I feel?" I frowned.

"Yes, how do you feel?" She rolled her eyes.

"It's hard to described..." I repeated.

"Oh, for fucks sake." She growled. "Are you attracted to her?" She scoffed.

"I..uh...I guess I am." I realised.

"Do you know if she likes your scent?" She grinned, opening the book again as she scanned it through.

"I think so. I was sure she could smell me in the car, and I think she sniffed me when I lifted her up." I said. Where was Roxy going with this?  
"Is she sexually into you?" Roxy smirked, not lifting her gaze from the book.

"I...I think so. We werewolves have a high sense of smell. And I could definately _smell _her a few hours ago." I said, thinking back to the near-kiss. Angel obviously didn't know, but like me, Roxy was a Wolf.

"Congratulations, Derek Hale." She giggled as she held up the old book. "You've just found your soulmate"...

**How was it? Did you like it? Let me know! Another thank you to Lycan Lover 411 & snickerzNjeLLybeanz for being my first reviewers!**


	3. Get Some

**Here you go! Next chappie!**

_Go ahead, go way low, where I can do no harm,_

_Go ahead, go way low in my honey lovin' arms,_

_Go ahead, go way low, where I can do no wrong,_

_Got you around my finger like a lonely lover's charm,_

~Get Some - Lykke Li

**Derek P.O.V.**

"What did you just say?" My mouth fell open. Roxy smiled.

"Listen." She bent her head down to the book. "_Unlike the true wolf, the Lycan mates for life. He or She cannot simply choose his or her mate, as thedesire to become one must come from both sides. He or she will become attracted, or sexaully aroused in the presence of his or her mate, simply by appearance, or may also find his or her mates' scent lustful..." _Roxy grinned as she snapped the book shut. "There you have it."

"I... I don't...There's no way! I met her last night!" I pulled at my hair. "How did this happen?"

Roxy rolled her eyes as she opened the book again. "Let me see...Blah, blah, blah...Blah bla-Oh!" She smiled. "Well that's interesting." She grinned.

"What is it?" I frowned.

"It's kinda cheesey...But it's interesting. _These two souls can only cross paths when it is in the will of Laicaine, daughter of King Lycaon: When Laicaine believes these two souls should be as one, it is willed, and it is done... _Cheesey, huh?" She grinned.

"I didn't even know we could have mates." My mind span around in my head.

"According to the book it's extremely rare. Not as common as you might think." She explained, sitting down on the couch. "I've only heard of two cases. But in both of them, all four souls were werewolves. And Angel's human, that's what's so confusing." She frowned.

"Maybe it's just that she likes the way I smell. I've met a few girls that do." I tried to think of an excuse. The idea of Angel being my mate was strangley appealing, but it wasn't fair to bring her into this.

"And I like the smell of Paco Rabanne on the Bartender. But it doesn't mean I wanna jump his bones! Even though we're half human, our other part is wolf, and that _all _has to do with scent. _You're _her mate Derek, and she's yours." Roxy smiled.

"Wow..." I breathed. A mate. "I always thought our human sides picked our partners."

"Obviously not. Some do, but in _rare _cases, like yours, it doesn't work that way." She shrugged.

"What do I do?" I can't bring her into this! It's not fair." I glared at the floor.

"Do you want her?" Roxy asked. Did I? Did I want Angel as a wolf? Running by my side?

"Yeah. I do." I admitted.

"Good. Then there's no problem." She grinned as she handed me the book...

**Angel P.O.V. **

I stretched as I woke up from my deep slumber. Wow. That was probably one of the best naps I'd ever had.

"Good afternoon." A voice said from beside me. I realised I was back in Derek's car, and I turned to see him driving.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked.

"A few hours. I didn't wanna wake you, so I let you sleep." He smiled. My heart skipped a beat in my chest. He was so handsome...

"Thanks for your help." I smiled back. "But how are you gonna help me, Derek?" I asked. "I can't go back. And I can't be a burden to you." My heart broke a the thought or not seeing him again. But I wasn't his problem. I squeaked in surprise when he slammed his foot on the breaks and he swerved to the side of the road. Derek turned in his seat to face me. Our close proximity took me by surprise, and I sucked in a breath. Why the FUCK did he smell so GOOD? It wasn't fair! It was like he smelled that way to torture me.

"You're not a burden." He growled. "I f you were a burden, I wouldn't have bothered to take you to Roxy." He assured me. I found myself smiling. He was so sweet to me. "I said I was gonna help you. And that's what I'm gonna do. But you're gonna have to want it." He said.

"Want what?" I asked. He didn't say anything else as he started the car and flew back down the highway.

We pulled up to the house, and as usual, he helped me from the car, carrying me in his strong arms. I tried to discretely hold my breath as he lifted me. But instead of my nose reacting to him, my body did. It was ridiculous. How was it possible to be so sexually attracted to someone? His hard muscles pressed into my sides, and I could feel his biceps bulged behind my back as he carried me into the house.

**Derek P.O.V. **

I couldn't help feeling slightly smug as I brought her up to the house. I could smell her arousal and hers seemed to trigger mine. Something had changed since we came back from seeing Roxy. It was like the air had shifted. And all I could think about was Angel. I had found myself stealing glances at her as she slept. I had imagined her as a wolf, running beside me. The though of racing each other and BEING together...was oddly appealing. The thought seemed to make me feel...gooey inside. And I found I had so many thoughts running through my head as I lay her down.

"Gimme a sec." I ran out to the car coming back with.a paper bag and a duffel that Roxy had given me. "Roxy made you some food; and she said that these clothes are too small for her, but you could keep 'em." I dropped the duffel bag to the floor and passed her the paper bag.

"Thanks. Urgh." she grimaced as she took a whiff from the bag.

"Yeah Roxy could never really cook." I chuckled, sitting on the blackened coffee table in front of her.

"Is this meant too be lasagne or a sloppy joe?" She shuddered, folding the bag closed. I flicked my phone open when it buzzed form inside my pocket. It was from Roxy.

_'Make sure she eats that. I've put some herbs in to help speed up the healing.' _

"It's from Roxy. She said you need to eat that. She's put specific medication to help you." I explained.

"Okay, I'll eat it if Roxy takes up some cooking classes." Angel sighed.

"Done." I grinned. Angel grimaced as she took a mouthful. I smiled. With Roxy's mother having practice in witchcraft, Roxy's _Medication, _would get her better soon enough.

"That was disgusting." She shuddered. She folded the bag shut and placed it by the duffel bag.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, yeah." She rubbed her injured leg. "My leg's not as sore."

I smiled at seeing her smile.

"Sleepy?" I asked.

"No. But curious." She looked up at me. I paused slightly, I could swear her bruises were fading right before my eyes. Thank you Roxy.

"Curious of what?" I asked.

"How are you gonna help me, Derek?" She asked, folding her arms.

"I...have a way...but you have to want it too." I repeated. I winced at the thought of her not wanting the bite...not wanting me...

"What do I have to want?" She asked.

"You-" I stopped short when I heard footsteps crunching on the leaves.

"What is it?" She asked. "Derek?"  
"Wait here..." I stood up, heading for the door. I stared through the cracks, rolling my eyes when I saw it was just Scott and Stiles.

"Derek?" Scott called.

"What?" I sighed, opening the door and stepping out. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me.

"We need your help. We think the Alpha's attacked again." Scott sighed.

"What makes you think that?" I frowned.

"I was listening in on my Dad's scanner, and apparently a girl's been killed." Stiles stuttered.

"So? What makes you think he's responsible?" I asked.

"The girl's body didn't show up, she didn't come home, and I think the Alpha kidnapped her." Scott shivered. "I think he's taken her to turn her. Her parents say she dissapeard in the woods."

"That doesn't prove anything. Now go away." I rolled my eyes, turning back into the house. Angel was still waiting on he couch.  
"Who was it?" She asked. I felt happier once I saw her bruises and cuts had almost completely gone.

"A friend." I smiled.  
"How, Derek?" She asked as I sat next to her on the couch. I leaned forward, placing my arms across my knees.

"I have a way. But you hav-"

"Yes I know that I have to want it too." She cut me off. She brough her legs up to kneel on the couch, and I smiled when I saw her leg didn't seem to cause her any pain. "But how can I know if I want it, if you don't tell me." She sighed.

**Angel P.O.V.**

"I don't know how to tell you." He rubbed his face with his hands, letting out a heavy sigh. I felt bad for him. He wanted to tell me yet he didn't know how.

"Hey." I cupped his face, turning him to look at me. It was then that I noticed his eyes. They were a bright blue highlighted by a golden hazel. "You can tell me anything." I smiled. "You've been so good to me. The least I can do is listen." My breath hitched when he looked me right in the eyes. The air suddenly became extremely thick and hot. I felt his hands rub up my arms, causing goosebumps to break out all over my skin. I placed a hand behind his neck, feeling how soft his hair was at the base of his head. His thumb ghosted over my cheek and down my jaw. What was this? This feeling wasn't normal. I hadn't even known him for a whole day. But I knew that I wanted him. Desperately. I moaned as his nose trailed up my neck.

"You smell incredible." He breathed.

"So do you." My eyes glazed over as he placed a kiss at the base of my throat. I couldn't help myself as I yanked his face to mine. Our lips met and fireworks exploded inside of me.

**Derek P.O.V.**

Holy shit! I moaned as she straddled me, pinning my back to the couch. I growled when she tugged my shirt over my head, raking her hands over my torso and chest. I flipped us back over so that she was pinned under me, and she gasped as I returned the favour, ripping her hoodie over her head. She wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling our hips together. She hissed when I pressed my groin against hers, and she grinded into me. I snarled when I felt her nails rake down my back, and then swoop to my belt buckle. Angel tugged it free, and un-zipped my jeans. I copied her movements, tossing her jeans to the floor. She giggled as I nipped her shoulder, but it turned into a moan when I sucked on the pulse in her neck. I felt my eyes flash their wolf blue, and I ducked mt head into her neck. As my arousal grew, I felt my claws extend, and I sank my fingers into the couch to keep from scratching her. I managed to get myself under control, pulling her underwear off, her arousal filling the air.

"We don't have to..." I groaned as her mouth latched onto my throat.

"Yes...we do." She smiled, leaning up to kiss me again. "Please, Derek."

It was all the assurance I needed. I pulled her tighter to me, before sliding my hips forward.

**Angel P.O.V.**

"Oh...God!" I moaned as I felt him slide in. He felt incredible! So hard, and yet he felt so soft. I had been so distracted at feeling him fill me, I had barely blinked when he broke my barrier. He panted against my shoulder, kissing the joint from my shoulder to my neck. I mewled as he pressed himself deeper, hitting a spot inside of me that I never knew I had.

"Oh...Fuck!" He growled, lifting me up so I was straddling him. My eyes rolled back into my head, as this position allowed him to go deeper. I moved my hips faster, feeling the start of my release tingle inside of my body. And judging from Dereks panting, he was just as close. I felt antother gush of wetness as I felt my body spasm, and the most pleasurable feeling I'd ever felt in my life sent my fire coursing through my body. I ground my hips into his, desperate for more friction. I let out a loud scream as I felt my second orgasm coming, and Derek shuddered against me as he found his own release.

**Derek P.O.V.**

Good God. I'd had my fair run of women, but _that_... Our bodies were slick with sweat as we tried to catch our breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked. My eyes widened when I stared into her own. Intead of seeing the empty shallow pools of green, they were sparkling in happpiness.

"I'm...I'm great." She laughed, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I smiled back, pulling her down with me on the couch, using my jacket to keep her warm. "My leg's fine." She grinned, extending her leg in the air after pulling off the gauze and splint. She was flexible. My mind instantly came up with dozens of ways to use that. I smiled back. "Is that how you're gonna help me?" She smirked, turning to look at me. "'Cause if that's the case, feel free to treat me like a charity case." She grinned, rolling over to straddle me. I rolled my eyes, pulling her back down for a kiss.

"Are you done?" A voice laughed. Angel shrieked as we both saw Roxy smirking at us with her arms folded.

"What the hell?" I glared.

"I followed after you two about an hour after you left." She sighed. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't walk in on the two of you, while you were _busy_..." She laughed. I glared at her as I pulled my jeans on, and Angel pulled my shirt over her head. "Have fun?" She grinned. "How's your leg?"

"Better. Thanks." Angel smiled, leaning into me.

"Angel, could I have a word with Derek?" She asked. Angel kissed my cheek before leaving the living room.

"What?" I sighed. "We were hoping to have another go."  
"I noticed." She smirked. She held up the book from earlier. "I did some more reading after you left it behind." She opened the book, but I noticed that she'd bookmarked a few pages. _"Once the Lycan has successfully found his or her mate, and after the ritual is complete, the Lycan can only be divided from His or Her mate by death. But once both sould are one, He or She will be able to feel and sense thier mates' feelings, or emotion." _She read.

"The ritual?" I asked.

"After you've had sex." She clarified. "You're stuck with her, Hale. Oh, sorry. She's stuck with you." She teased.

"How was it so easy to...to..." I puzzled.

"Screw her?" She scoffed. "The book mentions that too, the stronger the connection, the easier it is to merge. You saved Angel. So she naturally feels drawn to you. _You_, on the other hand, are _clearly _lonely, and so naturally _you're _drawn to her. Keep the book. It explains it all." She grinned. "Anything you feel, she feels, and vice versa. But it _only _happens, when both of you are _equal_." She explained. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. To be true mates...I have to turn her."...

**Did you all like this chapter? Let me know! Angels' past will be introduced as the story goes on, and in the next chapter, Derek has to make an important decision...**

**The next chapter is finished, but I want at least 4 more reviews before I put it up.**

**xxxxx**


End file.
